Quelqu'un de bien
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Senior rend visite à son fils après l'incendie de Baltimore. OS pour Gwenetsi.


**Un Tenior pour ma chère Gwenetsi, qui a su supporté mes suppliques incessantes pour avoir la suite de "Presque", son incroyable fiction NCIS. Un petit OS entre Senior et Tony, peu après l'incendie de Baltimore.**

**En espérant que cela te plaira Gwen (et vous aussi, amis lecteurs). Gros gros gros bisous.**

* * *

Un appartement dans le quartier le plus démuni de la ville. L'odeur de la cage d'escalier n'avait rien à envier à celle des bouches d'égout qui parcouraient le caniveau.

Anthony D. DiNozzo Senior réprima le frisson qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui parcourir l'échine s'il n'avait pas été si doué en self-control. Son fils avait bel et bien hérité de la malchance familiale. Restait à savoir s'il s'agissait de celle des Paddington ou des DiNozzo.

L'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, coiffés en arrière. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, et, si ces associés se plaisaient à croire que c'était la preuve qu'il mettait tout son cœur dans ses transactions financières, eh bien ils avaient tord.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior avait découvert ses premiers cheveux blancs avec la fracture du poignet que Junior s'était faite à quatre ans, en tombant du cerisier.

Il s'était arraché des poignées entières de cheveux quand son fils avait eu cette bronchite carabinée avec congestion pulmonaire. Sa femme et lui avaient passé des nuits entières à se demander si la respiration sifflante de leur petit garçon redeviendrait un jour normale. Il avait fallu attendre le retour des beaux jours pour que Junior aille mieux, et qu'il recommence à courir dans les jardins de la propriété.

Lui qui avait grandit au grand air, il s'installait maintenant dans l'appartement le plus pourri de tous les Etats-Unis d'Amérique ! Avait-il songé un instant aux acariens dans la moquette, à la moisissure dans les murs ? A la poussière ? Et si le tabac des voisins passait sous les plaintes, qui allaient le respirer hein ? Avec la chance familiale, ce serait Junior...

Senior soupira et frappa à la porte, affichant son plus beau sourire mondain, attendant que son fils ouvre la porte. Il avait vu les informations. Il avait fait le lien. Il n'était pas idiot. Quel étudiant de l'Université de l'Ohio irait sauvé un enfant d'un incendie ?

Forcément, c'était Junior. _Son_ Junior. Son idiot de Junior... Oh ! Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, Anthony était très fier de son fils. Mais il ne se voyait pas sauter de joie à chaque fois que son rejeton frôlait la mort. Aller respirer les fumées toxiques d'un appartement en flamme...

Il allait soupirer une seconde fois quand il entendit le cliquetis de verrous que l'on ouvre, suivit du son caractéristique d'une clé que l'on tourne dans sa serrure.

Vu le temps que l'opération pris, monsieur DiNozzo se félicita d'avoir toujours appris à son fils que la prudence ne fait pas de mal, même s'il n'avait retenu ce bon principe que dans la manière de protéger sa porte d'entrée. C'était toujours ça de pris.

-Salut Papa. Entre.

Junior s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte. Senior en profita pour entrer. Il n'avait pas vu son fils depuis un long moment. Junior lui manquait. Mais un DiNozzo ne suppliait pas plus qu'il ne demandait pardon.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Junior referma la porte et désigna le canapé d'occasion qui meublait son séjour. Le père se retint de faire le difficile et s'y installa.

-Je vais bien Papa. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

Junior fronça les sourcils.

-Et ton cœur ? Ca va ?

-J'ai diminué mon cholestérol. Depuis, j'ai moins d'hypertension.

-Moins ?

-Il m'arrive toujours de frôler la crise cardiaque en découvrant aux informations que mon fils unique a failli finir rôti alors qu'il est supposé prendre soin de lui.

-Papa...

-Ne me fais pas cette moue exaspérée Junior ! Cela ne marchait déjà pas avec ta mère, alors n'y songe même pas avec moi !

Un bref silence, le temps pour les deux hommes de choisir leurs mots.

-Je me fais du soucis pour toi.

-Ouais, et c'est pour ça que tu me téléphones si souvent...

-Je n'ai pas le temps, avec le travail...

-et les remariages, et ton compte-bancaire... ouais, je sais, je connais. Tu m'avais abonné à Picsou Magazine quand j'étais petit, tu as oublié ?

-Je me souviens que tu avais reçu cette pièce de monnaie... le Sou Festif ?..

-Fétiche Papa...

-Oui, c'est ça ! Le Sou Fétiche ! Et tu as voulu qu'on le place dans ton coffre, à la banque.

Junior leva les yeux au ciel, mais Senior, lui, se rappelait encore du sourire éclatant de son petit garçon à l'époque.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je te connais Junior. Quand tu appelles ton oncle Clive, c'est toujours que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Tu as appelé Clive ?

-On ne se déteste pas autant que tu le crois.

-C'était limite si tu le laissais assister à l'enterrement de Maman !

-Nous étions tous les deux malheureux. Nous voulions tous les deux la même chose et j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour toi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Clive voulait te prendre en vacances chez lui pour quelques semaines, le temps que je règle les affaires familiales, que je me _reprenne_. C'était...

-Gentil de sa part ?

-Malvenu ! De quel droit a-t-il pu croire un seul instant que j'envisageais de me séparer de mon fils ?

-C'était juste des vacances ! Et Clive est mon oncle.

-Je le sais maintenant. Mais à l'époque, ni lui, ni moi n'étions capable de faire face au décès de ta mère. Nous te voulions tous deux...

-Et ce n'est plus le cas.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Nous sommes juste plus... adultes.

-Et donc, tu as appelé oncle Clive ?

-En fait, c'est lui qui m'a appelé.

-Waw. Là, c'est carrément surréaliste.

-Junior !

-Excuse-moi Papa. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Tu as du scotch ?

Nouveau silence.

-Je crois comprendre que non. Un quelconque alcool fort ?

Petite moue désolée.

-Bon, et si tu me disais ce que tu as dans ton frigidaire ?

-De la bière.

-Alors, de la bière.

Junior esquissa un sourire et sembla se détendre un peu avant de revenir avec deux bières bien fraîches et un décapsuleur.

-Alors, ce projet ?

Le pied sur la table basse, Junior fixait sa bière sans y avoir touché. Le sujet était donc difficile.

-Tu ne vas pas te marier tout de même !

-Papa !

-Excuse-moi...vas-y. Je suis toute ouïe. Je t'écoute.

Junior soupira, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu te souviens que tu m'as toujours dis qu'il fallait se battre pour faire ce que l'on voulait dans la vie ?

-Oui.

-Et bien... j'ai décidé de suivre ce bon conseil et...

-Et... je sens que cela risque de ne pas me plaire.

-Papa ! Tu vois, tu recommences !

-Je recommence ?

-Tu me juges sans savoir ce que je vais te dire !

-Je ne te juge pas, je fais juste une remarque.

-Eh bien arrête !

-D'accord. Je me tais...

Senior but une longue gorgée de bière que son fils lui laissa le temps d'avaler avant de reprendre.

-Cet incendie... ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je...Je ne veux pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire. Je veux pouvoir aider les gens...

Junior allait se lancer dans l'humanitaire ? Bah... c'était une occupation assez noble. Pas le top niveau profit, mais c'était original.

-...C'est pour ça que je vais devenir policier !

Policier ! Quoi ? Son fils, son petit garçon, faire un métier dangereux où on peut se prendre des coups, se faire perforer de balles, étrangler par un mafieux, tomber et s'écorcher le genou sur une seringue de junkie ?

-C'est hors de question !

Anthony s'était relevé d'un bond, renversant sa bière sur son costume. Il poussa un juron en constatant les dégâts que même son teinturier ne pourrait réparer.

-Tu vois ? A chaque fois que j'ai un projet, tu dis toujours non !

-Ce n'est pas un métier pour toi, c'est tout !

-Parce que tu penses vraiment que je serai plus heureux à boire du scotch dans un bureau en mahony ?

-Et la fac ?

-Quoi la fac ?

-Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour continuer la fac ?

-T'as rien compris. J'arrête la fac.

-Tu quoi !

Junior, son Junior, son petit, tout petit garçon arrêtait la fac ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ?

-Policier.

-C'est du grand délire.

Junior soupira.

-Tu ne m'as jamais soutenu.

-Mais tu peux faire tellement mieux que ça !

-C'est ça que je veux faire !

-Mais tu vaux tellement mieux que ça !

-Pourquoi, parce que je suis un DiNozzo ?

-Parce que tu es mon fils !

-Maman m'aurait soutenue, elle !

Cette fois, il ne répondit rien. Oh oui, elle aurait soutenu leur fils. Mais combien de nuit blanche en contrepartie, combien de cierges brûlés pour que Junior garde la vie sauve.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça, et c'est tout !

-Sinon quoi, tu vas me priver d'argent de poche ?

L'attaque était futile et chargée d'ironie, mais elle suffit à donner une idée à Senior.

-Il se pourrait bien que je te déshérite, en effet.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, réfléchis bien.

-J'ai déjà rempli le dossier d'inscription Papa.

Senior réprima un hoquet de stupeur. Son fils était fou.

Il dégaina son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro désiré.

-Tu appelles qui ?

-Mon notaire.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai prévenu. Je te déshérite.

Jusque-là, ce n'était qu'une menace en l'air. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Junior céderait. Mais quand il raccrocha, une demi-minute avait passé, et Anthony DiNozzo Senior n'avait plu d'héritier.

Néanmoins, ce soir-là, il resta dîner chez son fils. Il se faisait tard et Junior, en brave garçon, refusa de laisser son pauvre père partir en pleine nuit dans les quartiers malfamés.

Au fond de lui, Senior était fier. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de l'avouer à son fils, et encore moins de céder sur l'école de police. Il fallait vraiment être fou pour se lancer dans une vie aussi dangereuse. De colère et d'ennui : car ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot de plus durant la soirée, Junior s'était endormi sur le canapé. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu...

Senior poussa un soupira, repoussant doucement les mèches de son fils, dégageant le front pour garantir à Junior un sommeil paisible. Il le recouvra affectueusement du plaid qui séjournait sur l'accoudoir, son fils passait tellement de temps devant le téléviseur qu'il douta que le lit ait jamais servi, bordant son fils de son mieux.

Il se pencha légèrement, le visage au niveau de celui de son fils.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Junior.

Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé lui dire à voix haute, il venait enfin de le lui dire, même si ce n'était que dans un murmure. Il embrassa ensuite son fils sur la tempe, sentant une bouffée d'amour paternel pour ce garçon borné et irréfléchi qu'était son fils. Il l'aimait.


End file.
